A Talk About Star Wars
by qkslvr
Summary: Nuriko and Tasuki have a talk...


**Disclaimer: **As much as I wanna say it, I don't own Nuriko and Tasuki…not even Star Wars! *sob*

**Warnings: **This thing is just full of insanity and pure boredom.****

**A Talk About Star Wars**

**The place: **7 Eleven****

**The time: **…around lunch.****

**The topic: **Star Wars ^_^

Nuriko: *walks toward cereals section* Oh hey, Star Wars. Have ya seen it?

Tasuki: What the fuck are talkin' about?

Nuriko: *shoves cereal box at Tasuki* Star Wars!

Tasuki: oh that.

Nuriko: What, you've seen it?

Tasuki: No.

Nuriko: NANI?! You should! It's really great!

Tasuki: I've fuckin seen Episode One, o'right?!

Nuriko: Ooh, you should see Episode Two! Yoda kicked ass.

Tasuki: *laughs* Yoda?! Yer fuckin kiddin!

Nuriko: No…I've seen it. People in the theatre went "ah, aah" when Yoda's fight started.

Tasuki: *rolls on floor, laughing*

Nuriko: *reads Star Wars info on cereal box*

Nuriko: Who's Princess Leia?

Tasuki: *looks* y'see fuckin Amidala here? Well, she's Leia's fuckin descendant.

Nuriko: *looks at Tasuki* did you say descendant?

Tasuki: yeah…argh, FUCK! I can say a fuckin big word once in a while, OKAY?!

Nuriko: okay…

Tasuki: Jeez. Fuck.

Nuriko: Ano…Tasuki-chan, you're scaring the people off.

Tasuki: I don't fuckin care about those people. Hey, where's my hotdog?!

7Eleven person: H-here y-y-you g-go…

Tasuki: Thanx man. Aww…ya put in the toppings. Yer fuckin sweet, man. *turns to Nuriko* hey, check that guy out, he's fuckin sweet.

Tasuki: Maybe you should leave that fuckin royal narcissist fer 'im…ya'll have toppings on yer hotdog anytime ya want…

Nuriko: *blushes* Ta-Taskui-chaaaaaannn! *punches Tasuki to a wall*

Tasuki: *blambagboomcrash*

Tasuki: OI! That fuckin hurt!

Nuriko: *takes bite out of his hotdog and reads back of cereal with Star Wars info*

Nuriko: Ah, Tasuki-chan, you're wrong! Leia's Amidala's daughter.

Tasuki: WHAT?! How can that fuckin be?!

Nuriko: Well, it says so right here.

Tasuki: Lemme see that…*sees picture with Darth Vader and Princess Leia* Oh hey, why is fuckin Darth Vader with Leia here?

Nuriko: cuz she's his daughter.

Tasuki: *looks at Nuriko with wide eyes* WHAT?! Amidala's Darth Vader's fuckin wife?!

Nuriko: *laughs*

Tasuki: Quit laughin at me! *hits Nuriko with tessen*

Nuriko: *stops laughing to growl at Tasuki* Tasuki…

Tasuki: Oi man…easy…

---silence---

Tasuki: *Looks at picture* So wait a fuck…Luke's Anakin's kid?

Nuriko: Yep.

Tasuki: And Leia and Luke are together.

Nuriko: *looks at Tasuki, surprised*

Nuriko: *laughs*

Tasuki: What the fuck…STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!

7Eleven person: A-ano…sir…

Tasuki: *turns sharply to 7EP* WHAT?!

7EP: ah…ah…ahahaha…n-nothing…

Tasuki: *turns to Nuriko* Okay…run that ta me again…

Nuriko: *deep breath* Okay, what do ya wanna know?

Tasuki: Who the fuck's Leia?

Nuriko: Amidala's daughter.

Tasuki: And Luke is Anakin's…

Nuriko: …son. Right.

Tasuki: Leia and Luke are an item.

Nuriko: *laughs*

Tasuki: I fuckin told ya…LEKKA—

Nuriko: *stops Tasuki and laughing at the same time* Mou…Tasuki-chan, calm down…

Tasuki: *reads cereal box* Leia is Amidala and Darth Vader's kid?

Nuriko: Yep.

Tasuki: So…Amidala is fuckin Darth Vader's wife?!

Nuriko: *swallows laugh* yeeees.

Nuriko: Ne, Tasuki. What made you think that Amidala is Leia's descendant? *with emphasis on descendant*

Tasuki: If yer not gonna fuckin stop that…

Nuriko: *giggles* I was kiddin. So anyway, why?

Tasuki: cuz the fuckin Episode with Leia and Luke were shown before the fuckin episode with Amidala and Anakin.

Tasuki: so I fuckin assumed that Leia'd be too old now.

Nuriko: …too old…?

Tasuki: ta wear that fuckin two piece she wore before!

Nuriko: *laughs*

Nuriko: But that was Episode five! I think…or four…or six…

Tasuki: What do I fuckin care what episode that is?! It was fuckin shown before this! Leia is older than Amidala!

Nuriko: Nooo…it says so right here…*points to cereal box*

Tasuki: Fine. So, Amidala's Leia's fuckin mom?

Nuriko: *rolls eyes* yeah.

Tasuki: She's Amidala's and Darth Vader's kid?

Nuriko: Yeah.

Nuriko: And Luke's her brother.

Tasuki: WHAT?! I fuckin thought Luke was Anakin's kid?!

Nuriko: *keels over laughing*

Tasuki: LEKKA SHINEN!

Nuriko: *singed* Whaddya THAT for?!

Tasuki: *fang grin* ya keep fuckin laughin at me.

Nuriko: Jus that?! *punches Tasuki to wall*

Tasuki: What the FUCK was THAT for?!

Nuriko: *smirks* revenge.

Nuriko: Okay, let's do this again…

Nuriko: Leia and Luke are brother and sister.

Tasuki: How the fuck…oh…Amidala.

Nuriko: *gives weird look* yeah.

Tasuki: Wait…I thought Anakin and Amidala…

Nuriko: Yeah. They're married.

Tasuki: Then why the HELL did Amidala fuckin had Darth Vader's baby?!

Nuriko: *laughs uncontrollably*

Tasuki: I told ya…

Nuriko: *shakes fist* Don't you DARE do that again!

Tasuki: Stop LAUGHING at me, goddammit!

Nuriko: *dusts himself off* fine.

Nuriko: Where were we?

Tasuki: Amidala fuckin had Darth Vader's kid.

Nuriko: *snickers* yeah.

Tasuki: So…are Darth Vader and Amidala married?

Nuriko: *laughs*

Tasuki: I don't fuckin get what the hell's so funny…

Nuriko: *wipes tears* oh-oh-okay…I'm fine.

Tasuki: Ya fuckin sure, man? Ya look like ya swallowed three cans'a laughing gas.

Nuriko: No, I'm fine, I swear.

Tasuki: So Leia and Luke are not a fuckin couple?

Nuriko: Tasukiiiii…they're brother and sister…

Tasuki: They're both Amidala's kids?

Tasuki: That girl just fuckin goes around doesn't she?

Nuriko: *gives weird look*

Nuriko: Yeah. Hers and Anakin's.

Tasuki: But I thought you said…Darth Vader…

Nuriko: *laughs*

Tasuki: What the fuck…STOP it, man!

Nuriko: Tasuki, dya know what you're talking about?

Tasuki: well duh! Star Wars!

Nuriko: Okay…

Tasuki: How the FUCK can Leia be Anakin's kid when she's Darth Vader's kid? What? Shared sperm?

Nuriko: *laughs* you REALLY have no idea?!

Tasuki: Well, fuck. Would I ask ya if I did?!

Tasuki: Wait…Count Dooku and Emperor…who the fuck's he?

Nuriko: Palpatine.

Tasuki: Yeah…Count Dooku's Darth Sidius, right?

Nuriko: Yep.

Tasuki: Ahh…oh wait. Who the fuck's Darth Vader?

Nuriko: *dies laughing*

AN: Okay, this may not seem as funny as it is now, but I was while it was happening. The same (not exact) conversation took place between me and my friend during lunch break. I was Tasuki and she was Nuriko. We were actually in 7 Eleven. God, the customers were eyeing us like we just grew tentacles or something. Then again, picture two students in white uniform (yes, we have a uniform, and yes, it's white. -_-'') laughing their asses off in 7 Eleven. Heh…anyway, do review…it won't hurt!


End file.
